


Andare

by AzuraRii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraRii/pseuds/AzuraRii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Kau tak perlu bersedih, kakek tua. Karena yang akan ‘pergi’ bukanlah Feliciano Vargas-mu tersayang, bukan. Yang akan ‘pergi’ adalah Lovino Vargas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andare

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Andare (c) AzuraRii
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dalam membuat fic ini.

_“Feliciano!, kau benar-benar mewarisi bakatku,  cucuku!”_

_“Ve~!”_

Kini terlihat dua orang bodoh itu saling berpelukan, ya, berpelukan dengan bodohnya.

 Dan diantara momen-momen itu, aku hanya berdiam diri di sini. Memeluk lukisan gagalku sambil melihat lukisan buatan adikku itu tengah dipuji-puji oleh si kakek tua. Lukisannya benar-benar indah. Dan kakek renta itu sangat bangga akan buah karya Feliciano.

Hahaha, bodohnya aku. Tentu saja lukisanku tak akan mungkin ‘lebih’ dari seorang Feliciano Vargas, bukan?. Lalu kenapa aku membuat lukisan ini?

_Lukisan sampah seperti ini seharusnya dibuang saja._

.

.

.

**Hetalia : Axis power is belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. Not mine!**

**I just have this line story.**

**Warning : Typo, Alur kurang jelas, Bahasa kasar, Penggunaan EYD acak adul, OOC berkemungkinan tinggi, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, let’s begin!**

**.**

**.**

“Kakek!, aku memasak pasta untuk kita ve~!”

“Hahahaha, pasta buatan Feliciano-ku ini pasti sangat enak!”

“Ve~! Tentu saja!”

Dan mereka berdua kembali tertawa bersama, terlihat sangat bahagia. Meninggalkanku yang tak peduli apapun yang kedua makhluk idiot itu katakan selanjutnya.

—Kutekankan sekali lagi, aku tak peduli.

..

“Lovino? bagaimana rasa masakan adikmu, hhmmm?”

Dan orang tua itu menanyaiku, mungkin dia baru sadar kalau keberadaanku disini. Siapa yang peduli?

“Makan saja dan rasakan sendiri, dasar kakek tua!”

_Hey, apa yang kau harapkan dariku?_

_.._

“Hahahaha, kau tetap seperti biasanya Lovino!”

Kakek itu hanya terkekeh pelan, kemudian kembali memusatkan _seluruh_ perhatian yang dia miliki— _Atau mungkin lebih dari itu_ — pada Feliciano. Ya, siapa yang dapat bertahan lama didekatku? Bahkan kakekku sendiri saja tak pernah kuat berbicara padaku lebih dari sebuah percakapan, yang tentunya melibatkan nama Feliciano. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka—ataupun pandai— bersosialisasi, jangan harapkan sesuatu yang lebih dariku.

_Ya, jangan harapkan sesuatu yang lebih padaku. Berikan semuanya pada Feliciano._

Karena semua yang ingin kumiliki,  ada pada _nya._

..

..

..

Dan sampai suatu ketika,

.

_Tinnn!_

_._

— _Brak!_

_._

Sebuah kecelakaan itu terjadi.

_“FELI!”_

_._

Dan kau tau bagian yang paling menggelikan?

Feliciano, seseorang yang memiliki semuanya. Juga mendapatkan _semuanya._

..

“ _Tabrakan itu telah membuatnya terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah…..”_

Kata dokter waktu itu, dan kakek tua di depanku menatapnya tak percaya.

“ _…dan jika itu terus terjadi, maka nyawanya tak akan selamat.”_

Tepat sekali, Feliciano dengan golongan darah super langka itu _tak_ mungkin bisa selamat jika kehilangan banyak darahnya. Dan beruntungnya, masih ada beberapa hari lagi sebelum hal mengerikan itu terjadi. Mungkin darahnya itu masih cukup banyak untuk mempertahankan hidupnya beberapa hari.

Dan setelah mendengarnya, kakek ini jatuh bersimpuh. tubuhnya bergetar dan terus saja menangis menyedihkan. Tepat di depanku.

Dan anehnya, tak satu _pun_ air mataku tumpah. hanya ada wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali yang muncul. Tidak ada tangisan, tidak ada rasa sedih. Tidak sedikit _pun_.

—Tapi dada ini sesak, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. dia terus saja terasa sesak.

..

..

..

Setelah pulang ke rumah, si Kakek tua itu masih saja melanjutkan tangisnya. Bahkan tak makan sama sekali. Padahal aku susah payah memasakkannya pasta ekstra tomat.

—Dan akhirnya aku tersadar, dia _hanya_ makan masakan dari Feliciano. dan _bukan_ dari Lovino.

..

Hahaha, biarlah. Toh ternyata masakan ini lebih berguna kuberikan pada kucing. Daripada terbuang percuma, itu masih lebih baik.

— _Hey, hey! aku tak akan menangis! ini hanya kelilipan, oke!?_

Ya, ini hanya kelilipan biasa. Bukan tangisan bisu menyedihkan. Karena Lovino Vargas yang menyebalkan ini _tak mungkin_ dan _tak pernah akan_ menangis.

Aku tak mungkin menangis.

LINE BREAK

Maka besoknya, aku kembali ke Rumah sakit itu. Pagi-pagi buta datang ke rumah sakit bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, asal kau tahu.

_Ada sesuatu….._

Dan ketika Dokter ber-jas putih steril itu menanyakan tujuanku untuk datang—Tepat pagi-pagi buta— kali ini. Aku pun berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah tatapan serius—benar-benar sangat serius untuk masalah ini.

“Kudonorkan darahku, kami kembar. jadi mungkin darahku ini akan dapat digunakan untuknya”

_…..yang harus kulakukan!_

“B-baiklah, tap—“

“—Aku tak perduli apapun efek buruknya. Cepat adakan operasi donor darahnya!”

“B-baiklah..”

Dan Dokter itu pergi, berbelok di ujung koridor hingga aku tak dapat melihat surai pirang kusamnya, kontras dengan koridor bercat putih ala Rumah sakit.

.

Ya, setidaknya. Ada satu hal dalam diriku yang dapat menyamai si Adik yang memiliki segalanya itu.

Mengorbankan beberapa liter darah tak akan membunuhku, bukan?

..

..

..

Operasi itu akhirnya dilakukan.

Selang-selang yang dialiri darah itu memasuki tubuh Feliciano.

Menggelikan, karena asal darah itu adalah dari selang yang tertancak di nadiku ini.

Dan kulihat, meski hanya perasaan saja. Wajah pucat itu terlihat semakin hidup. Seperti kehidupan yang ada disana mulai terbangung dengan adanya darah baru yang memasuki tubuh lemah super pucat itu. Adik idiot itu, sebentar lagi. Dia akan tersenyum bodoh seperti biasanya.

— _Juga kakek tua renta itu, dia pasti akan sangat senang._

Dan yang terakhir kuingat, sudut bibirku tertarik sedikit dan melengkung ke atas. Membentuk senyum kecil yang sangat samar. Kuharap tak ada yang melihat hal memalukan ini.

Dan masih dengan  senyum menggelikan itu di wajahku, aku tiba-tiba terlelap.

Kehilangan beberapa liter darah rupanya berhasil membuat wajahku ini makin pucat.

...

..

..

Dan setelah Operasi itu selesai, sebuah kabar baik dan sebuah kabar buruk tersampaikan. Si kakek itu di telpon oleh petugas rumah sakit. Dan tentu tanpa perlu kukatakan dia pasti akan menjawab panggilan itu.

Langsung ke intinya saja, dokter mengatakan kabar baiknya terlebih dahulu

Dan semua dari kalian pasti tau apa kabar baik yang di sampaikan dokter itu ;

_Kabar yang sangat baik, Feliciano Vargas tertolong karena ada seseorang baik yang memberinya donor darah tepat waktu…_

Hahaha, dokter itu sangat bodoh. Aku bukanlah orang baik kau tau?

Oh ya, kalian harus tau kabar buruknya juga, kan?

_….Dan pendonor itu adalah Lovino Vargas,  yang beberapa jam lalu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya karena kekurangan darah…_

Tsk!, itu adalah kabar baik kedua, dokter tolol! siapa yang akan sedih dengan fakta membahagiakan itu? _Hey!?_  si Tak berguna kurang ajar ini sudah tak ada! Tak ada lagi yang akan memaki-maki Feli dan kakek itu.

_( Mereka akan bahagia, tanpa orang ini )_

_…Lovino sendiri yang meminta saya untuk melakukan operasinya, apapun resikonya._

keparat! hey, brengsek!? bukankah kusuruh kau untuk tutup mulut soal itu!?

.

Dan sebuah gagang telepon terjatuh. Entah tangis pilu atau malah tangis bahagia. Sang kakek itu lagi-lagi menangis. Benar-benar cengeng untuk seorang yang sudah lanjut usia, kau setuju denganku?

_( Hey!?, apa yang kau tangisi kakek tua? Feliciano-mu itu akan sembuh. Hey! seorang renta tak boleh sering menangis, asal kau tahu itu! )_

Dan sampai matahari naik tepat di atas kepala, tangis menyebalkan itu masih saja tersisa.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Dua orang lelaki, yang salah satunya sudah berumur renta mendatangi gundukan penuh rumput. Dengan sebuah batu nisan yang terlihat baru tepat tertanam kokoh pada gundukan tadi.

**_Lovino Vargas._ **

Dan jangan lupakan nama yang tertulis disana.

.

“Hey, Lovino. Mau memaafkan kakekmu ini?”

Seorang kakek tua itu mengelus pahatan nama yang terukir pada nisan dihadapannya.

_Dan hanya kesunyian tak berarti yang menjawab pertanyaan sang kakek, karena yang telah ‘pergi’ tak mungkin menjawabnya._

Sebuah surat putih tergenggam di tangannya. Beberapa patah kata didalamnya terlihat pudar, air mata si pembaca benar-benar nyaris membuat kalimat pendek itu tak terbaca.

.

.

.

“— _Kau tak perlu bersedih, kakek tua. Karena yang akan ‘pergi’ bukanlah Feliciano Vargas-mu tersayang, bukan. Yang akan ‘pergi’ adalah_ Lovino _Vargas.”_

.

.

.

Kalimat yang tertulis sangat singkat, dan menusuk di saat bersamaan.

Kini, ke _pergi_ an Lovino Vargas hanya akan diiringi tangis penyesalan seorang renta dan adiknya tersayang.

 _sayang sekali, dia tak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu_ lebih _dari itu, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

—Fin—


End file.
